


Kyouya rises

by RocioWrites



Series: HaniKaoKyo 'verse [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: Actually, Kyouya realizes as he’s breaking the kiss to swallow some much needed oxygen, he isn’t falling. He is rising, soaring above the waves, being lifted up and floating away.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya
Series: HaniKaoKyo 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883182
Kudos: 9





	Kyouya rises

There’s a subtle threat in the way Kaoru sways his hips. Or in the way Hani grabs his hand and half drags him along.

Kyouya has been living in a daydream for over two months now, since they approached him. He didn’t just fall. _He is still falling_. And by everything sacred, he is enjoying the ride. The kisses, the company, the teasing, the sex, the friendship. The easiness of it all.

It’s like he’s been missing this his whole life, having the other two always within reach but inconsolably in another state of their relationship. Now, the three of them are on the same page, finally, amazingly.

Now, they’re on the same bed. Which is definitely more than amazing.

“And what does your brother think of this?” Kyouya has to ask and break the hazy spell of post coital tranquility. He isn’t exactly sure why he has to ask but he knows he simply must do it, and now seems as good as any other time, he guesses.

Kaoru blinks, confused at the question or the timing maybe, and props his chin on his chest to better look at him. A voice in the back of his mind supplies Kyouya with the pinprickles of embarrassment at the lack of importance he’s giving to Hani’s brother. Yasuchika has never been on his mind, but Hikaru? Hikaru is a constant concern. He’s such a force of nature, intrinsically entwined with Kaoru, it’d be ridiculous to think his opinion isn’t important.

Thinking about it, it’s not like Kyouya doesn’t care about Yasuchika’s input on their relationship but they can keep living their lives comfortably even with his disapproval. Hikaru’s on the other way… It’d be impossible to keep going if Hikaru hates them for stumbling into this lovely three-way.

So Kyouya has to ask, needs to know if Hikaru was aware of Kaoru and Hani, and if he knew they were after Kyouya all along like the scheming mad geniuses they are.

Hani’s hand is on Kyouya’s hip, it squeezes possessively almost, and it stirs something deliciously dark that Kyouya won’t examine right now, deciding to focus on the serious topic he just brought up. Hani, instead of protesting, leaves a playful biting kiss on his shoulder as if he truly knows it drives Kyouya mad with lust.

“Yeah, Kao-chan, what does Hika-chan think of us?”

There’s a heartbeat of silence and Kaoru bites his lips. “Really guys? I can’t believe you want me to talk about my brother while in bed.” But he’s half smirking, not upset at all. “He thinks I’m insane. That just one of you in a romantic relationship would be too much, so the two at once is like I have a death wish.”

“He isn’t wrong.” Kyouya can’t help but mumble this.

“Also, he thinks that if someone can manage a threesome with a Haninozuka and an Ootori, that’s definitely me.”

It makes Hani giggle. “Hika-chan isn’t wrong at all.” He echoes.

“Yeah, right. Like I don’t know what people think of Hitachiins.” He’s still okay with the conversation, they can tell by the glint in his eyes. Yet it can lead to dangerous territories. “That we’re too weird, too eccentric. That we aren’t capable of monogamy.” A pause, a suggestive grin. “Let me rephrase that, aren’t capable of loyalty.”

Kyouya feels the sharpness of Hani’s gesture against his collarbone, he couldn’t exactly name which kind of expression it is but he knows better than to question it. He’s there as well.

“That’s utter bullshit.” He replies and Kaoru’s smile softens. Hani’s hand tightens and releases the grip almost immediately, a soothing caress a second later, thumb circling hipbone. “You are the most loyal person I’ve ever met.”

Kaoru responds his kind words by kissing him, deep and dirty, tongue greedy and hands starting to roam.

They aren’t teens anymore, and they just had sex. However, his dick does twitch in interest. Hani chuckles, smooth like bittersweet chocolate, and pets Kaoru tenderly.

“You aren’t more eccentric than the rest of us.” Hani explains and Kaoru groans into Kyouya’s mouth, plopping down making full body contact with him.

Kyouya suspects Hani has grabbed Kaoru’s hair, after all hair pulling seems to make Kaoru go absolutely pliant in such a lovely way. Either that or Hani has done some other decadent thing Kyouya can’t see, as occupied as he is, still enjoying the messy wet kiss going on.

He’s lightheaded, warm, _hot_ even. He’s cocooned in love, passionate and gentle, wild and world-changing.

Actually, Kyouya realizes as he’s breaking the kiss to swallow some much needed oxygen, he isn’t falling. He is rising, soaring above the waves, being lifted up and floating away.

“Mitsukuni!” Kaoru moans as soon as his mouth is free once again. Of course, Hani is doing something deliriously indecent and extremely pleasant to him. Kyouya cranes his neck to see.

Two fingers inside Kaoru, Hani must be massaging his prostate. Oh, Kyouya’s dick is way more than simply interested by now.

“You’re delicious.” Hani says the compliment as follow up to their previous conversation, sincere and excited because Kaoru is gorgeous when he gets like this.

Then, Kyouya is being kissed again, and bitten, and used a bit. And he adores every moment of it. Hani plays them like an expert.

God, yes, Kyouya definitely rises.


End file.
